The present invention relates to an improved iron structure used mainly, but not necessarily, in the domestic field.
Various types of irons are known, including those with integrated boiler commonly used in the domestic environment.
In particular, the boiler is an independent component integrated in the body of the iron and is—as known—functionally associated with an electric heating element for heating the water. The boiler is in turn fluidly connected to the soleplate of the iron to generate a flow of steam, in feedback to a command given by the user on a button to activate the steam, which exits from the holes produced on the soleplate.
More in particular, the boiler defines a boiler compartment in which the water reaches boiling temperature and in which a hot water-steam balance is established.
In a first functional aspect, in order achieve good results when ironing, it is important for the flow of steam exiting from the soleplate of the iron not to be contaminated by water droplets in liquid phase.
In a second aspect, it is instead important for the heat generated by the heating element to be as uniform as possible along the whole of the path of the heating element.
These and other aspects are mainly dictated by the structure of the boiler present in the iron and by how this is heated.
For example, it is found that in order to prevent the problem of water droplets exiting from the soleplate, the user must not overfill the boiler compartment with water, by exceeding the maximum level. In irons according to the prior art it is possible to see the level of water introduced into the boiler compartment through a window. In other cases, a graduated measuring cup is instead provided to allow the user to know the right amount of water to refill the boiler when it is empty. However, the window for viewing the level and the measuring cup do not prevent the problem from occurring, for example due to loss of the measuring cup or because the boiler is not completely empty when it is refilled.
Therefore, there is the need to solve these problems in order to improve the functionality and efficiency of the iron with respect to those of the prior art.
Steaming iron according to the prior art are describes for example in U.S. Pat. No. 2,317,713, U.S. Pat. No. 2,419,705, U.S. Pat. No. 2,343,555.